


Shake Your Tree

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post-Canon, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Ukai and Sugawara are doing the best they can (and it isn't like their students know any better).





	Shake Your Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Soundtrack bonus round. haha this derailed a little but that's fine. Loosely follows the fill I did in BR1 for this pairing. also, dude, being a hugger while trying to comfort a non-hugger student is stressful in this very specific way.
> 
> My headcanon is that Ukai has the cutest butt. 
> 
> Mild warning for ex-coach/student, in case that's not for you, but Suga by this point is graduated from college and teaching at Karasuno.

_You're the cutest thing that I ever did see  
I really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree_ \-- The Joker, Steven Miller Band

 

"I don't care," their grumpy second year setter says, arms folded tightly across his chest. "They don't have to like me to spike."

"They have to trust you to spike," Sugawara says patiently. Once a week they have this same talk, the same talk Sugawara used to have with Kageyama twice a day at the beginning. He could give it by heart, backwards, blindfolded in the rain, which is good because only one-third of his attention is on it. The other two-thirds are over Saito-kun's shoulder and across the net, focused squarely on Ukai bent over to check one of their idiot rival duo for injury.

Ukai has a really, really nice butt.

"You tell them what they're doing wrong all the time, Sugawara-sensei," Saito-kun blurts out in frustration. He looks ready to cry, the most emotion Sugawara has seen from him all year. "And they still like you! But when I do it, I'm the jerk!"

"Ok, ok," Sugawara says, pulling him towards the door for some fresh air. He wants to hug him, but he's not the kind of kid that hugging helps, and that's hard for Sugawara at times like these. They stand outside the gym in golden afternoon light and have a serious talk about how Saito-kun can match up his expectations with his teammates', and Sugawara puts his hands in his pockets to keep from hugging the poor kid whether he wants to be hugged or not.

Afterwards, it's maybe Sugawara who needs a hug the most, but he has the sense to wait until he can steal it from Ukai instead, the students finally chased out of the gym to go eat, go home. Ukai doesn't question it when Sugawara slides arms around his waist and butts his forehead against Ukai's shoulder, only wraps arms around Sugawara's shoulders and squeezes tight. His grip is strong and he doesn't feel the need to clutter up their silence with junk, so they stand there until some of Sugawara's tension eases up.

"You're doing fine with Saito-kun," Ukai says, correctly naming what Sugawara's been mulling over even though seventeen other small problems cropped up during practice. "It's better than last year, trust me. He makes it hard to see, but you're helping."

"Overenthusiastic praise, but sweet," Sugawara says. Ukai smells like volleyballs and the febreeze he uses to get rid of the cigarette smoke and Sugawara's deodorant because he stayed over last night. The thought of moving, of the walk home, makes Sugawara want to lie on the ground. "Ugh, I'm too tired. Piggyback me home, coach?"

"Do you sit around in the staff room thinking up these lines?" Ukai demands, and Sugawara snorts into his neck.

"Aw, come on," Sugawara coaxes, sliding his hands down until they're covering the curve of Ukai's butt, just where Sugawara was admiring earlier. "I'll make it worth your while?"

This time it's Ukai who snorts. "We both know you're gonna pick up a bentou on the way home and nearly drown yourself as soon as you sit in the bath for two minutes."

Ukai's right, not that it stops him saying yes, and on top of how terribly they both are at being adults they still have to watch the recording of the Tokonami match. They watch even less of it than they did the night before because they spend the first half of it making out and the second half falling asleep all over each other. They're supposed to have strategies so they can work out training regimens, and all Sugawara can think about is how he can't even drag himself to a sitting position and they're going to have to do this all over again tomorrow night.

"Ok, ok," Sugawara mumbles, whacking the back of Ukai's shoulder for attention. Ukai grumbles a _Hah?_ but doesn't open his eyes. "Listen. We give this to the third years to watch, yeah? Tell 'em it's a training exercise. THEY strategize, y'know, and we listen and nod like 'yeah good work we were thinking that too.'"

Ukai starts to laugh, deep and low in his chest like he does when he's drunk. "Sensei, you're stone cold. I love it." Sugawara's hands have migrated to Ukai's butt again, and he gives Ukai an approving squeeze. "In a minute when I get my second wind, I'll express my gratitude properly."

Sugawara yawns. "Keishin, your 'second wind' is snoring."


End file.
